1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for protecting a stationary vehicle. In particular, this invention pertains to apparatus especially adapted to protect the finish of the doors and parts of the front and quarter panels of a parked vehicle from damage of the type which commonly occurs in parking lots as a result of vandalism and close vehicle spacing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles often serve their owners both as a means of transportation and as a source of pride of ownwership and for want of a better term, "status". Classic and luxury automobiles, for example, commonly represent substantial investments on the part of their owners. Unfortunately, the vehicle's essential transportation function often exposes it to hazards of a sort that can seriously degrade its value as a "collectible".
While the automotive vehicle is relatively safe from damge when stored in a single car garage, everyday travel will often entail parking and temporary storage in a relatively exposed environment. Few parking lots are enclosed; thus, it may be exposed to intentional or unintentional bangs or knocks from other autos, minor vandalism, and the like which, over time, can take a heavy toll on a quality finish. Further, in an enclosed structure, the tight packing of automobiles required for maximum parking revenue enhances the risk that the door of an adjacent vehicle, carelessly opened, will dent a side and door panel.
Vehicle door and side panels are quite vulnerable to minor denting of the type described above. As a result, efforts, most notably tarpaulins and rubber molding, having been made to minimize the vulnerability of the door and side panels of the unattended vehicle to the above-described dangers.
A tarpaulin is usually designed to cover the entire automobile and, hence, requires substantial effort and time to affix to the automobile. Additionally, its large size creates a storage problem requiring the dedication of substantial space within the vehicle. Further, tarpaulins are generally fabricated of flimsy, cloth-like material which provides only minimal protection against even minor bumps. Rubber or other elastomeric molding affixed to the side of an automobile, often in a generally horizontal plane, leaves large areas of the side panels fully exposed and presents an unattractive appearance that often detracts from the design and appearance of the car. Thus, its use creates problems both for the owner and for the designer. Over time molded pieces may become brittle from exposure to the elements and crack, causing the owner to incur substantial replacement costs.